InVESTED (Beckdam oneshot 2)
by realtimelord
Summary: Becky turns up at Adam's house and might just get a bit more than she expected. (Part of my Beckdam oneshot series, click on my username to read them all)


**Just a heads up, this is set in a unusually hot summer for Canada.**

* * *

"Ok ok, I'm coming, calm down." Audra Torres yelled as she rushed to the front door. Upon opening it she saw the bright, beaming Becky Baker. "Oh Becky, hello."

"Hi Mrs Torres, how are you?" The blonde girl asked timidly.

"I'm good, Becky. Come in, Adam's in his bedroom." Audra always knew the young girl's priority, "And like I said call me Audra."

"Thank you, Audra." Yet every time Becky said that ten minutes later she'd be addressing her as Mrs Torres again. She wasn't quite sure why but Becky was scared of Mrs Torres, maybe because if she broke Adam's heart she would probably murder her.

Becky made her way up to Adam's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the mumbled voice from behind the boy's door. Becky pushed it open slowly and gasped. Adam Torres was in only a vest and jeans and reading a comic book. He looked up at the flustered face of his girlfriend who hadn't seen him in so little clothing before, but had to admit she liked it. Maybe it was the way the bulk of his arms were shown off in his vest, or the way a layer of sweat covered him (which if it was anyone else would've probably disgusted her but only emphasised the boy's attractiveness), or the way his hair was messy from him running his hands through it as it was getting quite long, for Adam, almost surpassing his ears but made him look rugged and rough. She'd have to pray later for the sinful thoughts going through the, supposedly, innocent girl's head.

"Well are you gonna stand there gaping or are you gonna come get some lovin'?" Adam teased indicting with his finger for her to come into his room and put down his comic. She made her way over to the young boy's bed and sat on the edge as he did.

"How you doin'?" He asked huskily wrapping his arms around Becky's waist as she entwined hers in his hair.

"I'm fine." She managed to get out before latching her lips into his in a passionate kiss. Adam bit her bottom lip before pulling back and smirking.

"Yes, you are."

"Adam, stop." She playfully slapped his arm.

"Ow." Adam exaggeratedly stuck out his bottom lip. Becky give him a quick peck to make him feel better before pulling back and picking up his comic book.

"The Secret Service, hmm?" She read the cover.

"Yeah, I don't think you'd like it," Becky raised her eyebrows; "it's kinda rude and stuff." He laughed nervously.

"Oh really?" She laid it back down on his pillow, "Well we can't have that, can we?" She growled in his ear and Adam could feel his breath hitch. Becky leaned back smirking slyly, pushed Adam playfully and stood up looking around his room in interest.

Adam took his time to ask his next question. "How are things at home?" he asked slowly not wanting to make Becky unhappy but wanting to know if she was ok. Becky paused.

"Fine." She mumbled grimly. He always knew when she was lying she was so bad at it, so he stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Becky, you know you can talk to me. Please, tell me what's happening." He said softly. She sighed knowing that, even if she tried, she didn't feel it was fair to keep it from Adam.

"They're ignoring me again." She muttered turning around in his arms. He looked at her with a mixture of concern and ease. "Adam, I hate it. I just can't believe they'd do this to me. All my life they've been supportive of me and then suddenly it's like they just gave up. I can't take it anymore." She managed to choke out before crying into his shoulder and desperately clinging to him.

Adam moved them back to his bed, whispering words of comfort all the way. Eventually she tore away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Becky, I know this is so difficult for you. I hate seeing you like this and I understand if you want to break this off in order to please your family but-"

"WHAT?" She yelled whacking him on the arm again. "Don't even suggest that, Adam! I… I care about you so much."

"I care about you too which is why I suggested-"

"No, Adam, you don't get it. I love you." Adam's mouth fell open. "I really, really love you and there is absolutely no way I am letting my parents get the better of us. I don't care what they do I will stay with you forever and that's a promise." She paused. "Even if you do make stupid suggestions like that." She said calmly and his shocked expression turned into one of pure bliss.

"Becky, I love you too." He brought their lips together again in a tender kiss, one that ran delight through their bodies.

That was the first time they told each other they loved each other and it certainly wouldn't be the last.


End file.
